Harmonic Music
by Kacy Myth
Summary: EXTREMELY AU: Lisanna is an aspiring singer and Natsu is a customer at the cafe she performs at. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these songs.


Lisanna was a singer. Some might think it only natural. Her older sister, the beautiful Mira Jane sang. Many members of her family before her did, but Lisanna never felt that was why she sang.

Her singing came from inside her. It was a way of expressing emotions and thought and she did it better than most. Better even, than the rest of her family.

They didn't take offense though. Her sister Mira Jane in particular, did nothing but encourage and support her as she fought to turn her passion into a career.

Which is how Lisanna found herself in an eclectic old cafe on a rainy tuesday in the middle of April, strumming a guitar getting ready to sing.

This wasn't the first of her gigs, but this one seemed different than most. The crowd was louder. They cast more glances at the stage. It was almost like there were actually here to listen to Lisanna sing instead of it being background noise.

Lisanna took a deep breathe and tuned out the audience.

Dum dum de de de dum dum came the sound of the opening notes of her song. The door chimed as it opened, knocking her out of her concentration just long enough for Lisanna to notice several customers enter the cafe including a certain pink-haired man she'd seen around before. Against her will, her heart skipped a beat as his gaze swept across the room before landing on her.

She shook herself mentally, and came in right on time for her song.

"From your roses I've won just a thorn.

In your wide eyes, I've seen only scorn.

From your heart song, I've heard but a sigh."

Lisanna sang her heart out about the pain of unrequited love. She wasn't sure where her inspiration for this song had come from, but it certainly seemed to be popular.

The crowd swayed and tapped their feet to its rhythm.

Lisanna had trained herself to move her eyes over the crowd, but she found her eyes fixed on the pink-haired stranger in the front row completely by accident.

He was a regular at the cafe. Lisanna saw him most of the times she performed and he made a good audience.

The song ended and almost everyone in the audience applauded, but none applauded so loudly as the pink-haired man. She must learn his name.

Lisanna kept singing and playing. It was a great turn-out that night and Lisanna was awarded with much applause and several tips, but the end was drawing near and she still hadn't learned the man's name.

"Okay! Thank you everybody for listening! We're going to have one last song. Any requests?"

Lisanna smiled internally. Just as she'd hoped the pink-haired man raised his hand.

She pointed at him. "You. What's your name?"

"Natsu Dragneel!" He said, cheerfully. "Can you play Burn?"

"You know that one? I haven't played it for at least two weeks." She said, curiously.

"Oh yeah. It's one of my favorites." He grinned.

"Okay then, Natsu." She smiled. "Next up is Burn by yours truly, Lisanna Strauss!"

The strummed the opening chords and started right in.

"We, we don't have to worry about nothing. Cos we got the fire, and we're burning one heck of a something…"

Lisanna was rather proud of this song, herself. It was lively and cheerful, but not meaningless fluff.

The song finished optimistically and the crowd cheered. It was near closing time so many of them paid for their refreshments, donned coats, and seized umbrellas and left.

To her surprise, but not displeasure, Natsu had remained.

Lisanna took a drink from her bottle of water and packed up her guitar, then she dismounted the stage.

After a spilt second hesitation, Lisanna walked over to where Natsu was sitting, eating something rapidly.

"Hi, Natsu." She said, trying to sound casual.

He stopped eating and turned. "Heeeey! Nice singing up there!"

"Thanks." She said. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Do you do this for a living?" Natsu asked.

Lisanna nodded. "Singing is my passion. And song-writing. I write all my own music." Her eyes shone. "I sing here several times a week. I see you around here a lot as well."

"Wow. That's pretty cool!" He grinned. "Yeah I come here a lot. Entertainment and food. What more do I need?"

"So what do you do?' Lisanna asked.

"You mean like for a job?" He asked. "A lot of things. I help people out with whatever needs done. I sort of take requests for things that need done."

"And you can make a living like that?" Lisanna asked, fascinated.

"Oh sure. You'd be surprised. Why there was thing one time-"

"Excuse me." said the shop-ownner. "We're trying to close up. Would you two mind leaving?"

"Oh yeah!' Lisanna said. "Sorry!"

Lisanna picked up her guitar and was surprised to find Natsu waiting for her at the door.

"Well aren't you a gentleman?" She teased as he got the door.

"Wha- um -just trying to be nice." He spluttered.

Lisanna giggled. "Are you planning on walking me home then?"

"Um, if you want me to?"

"Please do." Lisanna smiled.

The sun was just setting and its last rays glistened off the damp streets making the whole of downtown seem like a dream.

"This is nice." Lisanna said. "I love the way the town looks just after the rain."

Lisanna held her red umbrella above them and fumbled to hold her guitar as well when Natsu offered to hold it for her.

"Promise you won't steal it?" She laughed.

"Why would I want to steal your guitar?"

"I don't suppose you would. What kind of music do you like?"

"A bit of everything." He replied. "Rock, alternate. whatever it is you write…."

Lisanna laughed. "Hey!"

"What? I said I liked it!"

"Oh take a left turn. My house is just up ahead."

"Oh okay."

Lisanna and Natsu stood under the awning in front of her door. Lisanna folded up her umbrella and took back her guitar.

"You want to come in? I've got tea."

"Sure! You got any cookies!"

"Didn't you just eat at the cafe?"

"Well yeah, but….."

—

Three Months Later…...

"Attention!" Lisanna said. "I have an announcement. This will be my last gig here."

She heard mumble of dissent from the audience and several complaints.

"I have recently received a record deal and will be moving on to greener pastures." She paused.

The crowd applauded politely.

"This last song goes out to my boyfriend Natsu Dragneel who has helped me in my career and has been the inspiration for many of my songs."

Natsu sent her a grin and a thumbs up from the audience.

"This one is called, Happily Ever After."

"Let me riddle you a ditty.

It's just an itty bitty little thing on my mind, about a boy and a girl trying to take on the world, one kiss at a time!"

She blew a kiss to her boyfriend in the audience.

"And the funny thing about it, not a story without it, but that the story is mine! And I wish I could say that it ended just fine…."

"We all want to know, how it ends."

"Oh happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you now? Oh skip to the ending! Who'd like to know? I'd like to know."

"Author of the moment! Can you tell me? Do I end up? Do I end up happy?"

As Lisanna sang something strange happened. She let go of any doubts she had and the audience around her faded.

She felt almost certain that she would get her happy ending. Everything seemed crystal clear.

"Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know? Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know."

"Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?

We all have a story to tell.

We all have a story to tell.

We all have a story to tell.

We all have a story to tell."

The room was perfectly silent. Then they burst into deafening applause.


End file.
